


不再会

by Shangshao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shangshao/pseuds/Shangshao
Summary: 本来只是想写个短篇脸鱼不知道为什么骑起了脚踏车。正经说是还没动笔的星际au的毫不相干的时间线前发生的事情。我写完啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！未成年性爱警告。





	不再会

上

梅苏特终于从狂喜之中冷静下来，首先他想到要告诉萨米这个消息，他被选中了，他可以成为太空军的一员了，那是他从能意识到天穹和宇宙和处在其中的庞大军队的时候就有的梦想。他和很多男孩一起上学，读预备校，参加集训，参加一大堆测试，就是为了有一天能够真的进入宇宙，能够穿上军装，能够驾驶飞船。

他报考的三项分别是驾驶员实习生，观察员实习生和战术分析实习生，大部分人都会报驾驶员，擅长处理信息的会报观察员，而更聪明的会填上战术分析。梅苏特希望至少有一项能选上。他连着考了一周的试，不仅仅是笔试，也有体试和面试。他坐在面试官对面的时候，掌心抑制不住的全是汗，面试官很魁梧，而他当时穿得还是哥哥的旧衣服里最新的一件，但也像个袋子一样宽。他身上一直没有多少肉。

在回地表的列车上，他反复的思考自己的回答，自己在模拟驾驶时的表现，在应激测试中的反应，在面试时手心的汗水。回程的车程要两天，一共花了十一天。在这十一天的末尾，梅苏特抱着旅行包等待排队下车的时候心里已经做好了明年再来的准备。他才十六岁，招人的年龄限制是十四到二十五岁，这是他第一次参加测试，他还有九次机会，在他看到的数据上，一般十八岁才能选上，但也有个别早早就被选上。毕竟这个范围针对的不是一个洲或一个星球，而是一个小小的星系呢。

萨米看到了梅苏特在人流中抱着个包缓缓地移过来，双眼不知道看着哪里正在跑神，大概还不知道自己会来接他。于是萨米主动地跑了过去，截获了心事重重的梅苏特。后者显然没有预料到萨米会来接自己，他在惊喜之后自然地靠上了同伴，包也放到了萨米的怀里。

"你看上去很累，直接回家吗？"萨米一只手拎着包，一只手圈在梅苏特的腰上，领着他向出站口的方向走。某种意义上，他现在是梅苏特的监护人，即使他不过大他三岁，梅苏特和他是老乡，都是来自这个星球某一个落后的风景如画的小地方到这个中心城生活的人。萨米正在读军校，不过是陆军军校，而不是太空军。平时梅苏特就住在萨米原来租下的房间里，一边上课一边做零工，在他来的第一年，萨米还能时不时回来住住，到第二年萨米开始预备役的生活之后他几乎没机会在家见到他，但他总会装作偶遇，在萨米负责巡逻的街区撞上他，不管萨米多少次警告他，梅苏特，那里治安不好，不要故意来这里让我担心你。无奈中，萨米默许了他的探望，或许意识到了虽然身板不算壮，好歹梅苏特也是个军校生。

萨米不仅是梅苏特名义上的监护人，也是他的恋人，或者说是情人。他知道梅苏特在学校里还有其他的"关系特殊"的朋友，但在他身边，梅苏特只是他的，他也只是梅苏特的情人。

他看着梅苏特从十二岁的男孩长成十六岁的少年，看着他像抽枝的石榴树，结出甜美醉人的果实。他们自然地搞在一起，从梅苏特十五岁生日没过几天的傍晚他突然冒冒失失地在向萨米要一瓶啤酒时吻上他的嘴唇开始。萨米从一开始就喜欢梅苏特，最早不是这种喜欢，但梅苏特改变了他，将他对他的喜爱从酿制啤酒变成了石榴汁，甜蜜烂熟，偶尔涩口。

男孩的嘴唇上只有细细的绒毛，萨米猜测梅苏特永远也没法留上胡子。在梅苏特吻上来的时候他本不准备将手中的啤酒递给他，而是打算放回冰箱。梅苏特吻住他时顺路劫走了那瓶啤酒，他用一个吻换剩下的啤酒，萨米决定给他更多。  
他放任梅苏特兀自亲上来，只做浅浅地回应。梅苏特转过身把啤酒喝完，萨米等待他回身继续那个吻。

他的双手从梅苏特衣服的下摆伸进去握住还没有练出正经肌肉的腰，上面已经起了汗，现在是夏季，没有制冷的夏季，他手中的身躯在因为缺氧和情欲而颤抖，这个吻持续的太久了，梅苏特口腔中啤酒的味道都散尽了。梅苏特推搡着他倒在床上，那是一张单人床，原本是萨米睡的，后来是梅苏特。萨米不指望梅苏特每天都是一个人躺在上面入睡，鉴于梅苏特熟练地找出一管润滑剂抛给他之后坐在床边脱衣服的样子。

他的小情人第一次非常主动，梅苏特俯跨在他的身上，抓住他的手往自己身后放。萨米一只手捏住梅苏特的臀瓣，一只手挤出润滑剂，当时他听见顺滑剂瓶子发出的噗嗤一声还有点尴尬，而他的梅苏特握住了他们的阴茎开始套弄，一边难耐地呻吟。他的梅苏特小声地惊叫，因为他的一根手指试探地伸了进去，梅苏特在这件事上足够乖巧，像只小动物似的，小声地叫着萨米，等待他的下一步动作。

萨米为他扩张的手还在身后动作，空出来的手拎着他的颈子又要来了一个吻。梅苏特的吻中夹杂着喘息声，他的唇齿故意轻轻重重地碾过萨米的唇瓣，他的手按在他的下身，所有举动都暗示他准备好了，他现在就能被拥有，他想被拥有。

梅苏特骑在他身上，显然还没适应就自己开始摆动，眼睛紧闭，脸上和身上都是汗水，迷失在情欲中，发出沙哑撩人的声音。梅苏特很想把自己支起来好获得更多的快感，他双手都撑在萨米的身上，无暇抚慰的阴茎溢出的前液一股股抹在萨米的小腹上。

只是欣赏而不行动显然不是萨米的做派，他捞起梅苏特的一条腿顺势调换了上下，他的梅苏特吓得紧紧搂住他的脖子，然后发出被进的很深的尖叫，他睁开眼睛，但很涣散，萨米的亲吻落在他的额头上，他湿漉漉的微微打卷的头发上，然后随着颈脖的线条流转到肩膀，锁骨。但梅苏特已经顾不上萨米的啃噬可能会留下的痕迹了，他已经被深深浅浅的抽插操得没多少理智了，他夹着萨米的腰好借力摆动自己把敏感点往撞击上靠。他们的身体还没那么有默契，梅苏特的小动作终于让萨米的撞击顶上了他欲海的中心，他们已经耗了足够久了，梅苏特完全没坚持地就射了出来，一些把在他身上动作的萨米的小腹搞的一团糟，大部分流在他自己的身上，顺着抬起的臀部往胸口流动。

萨米最终没有射在他的屁股里，他在快射了的时候抽出来让梅苏特用大腿夹住，然后狠狠地抽插，梅苏特感受到双腿间的热度，射过一次的阴茎又起了反应。萨米在梅苏特萨米哥哥的叫声中射了他一腿。

他抱着自己腿软的小情人进浴室，在热水中用手把梅苏特未散的情欲消解。

完事后萨米搂着梅苏特躺在床上，他们都还清醒的，梅苏特虽然疲倦，但还可以条理清楚地聊聊天，他靠在萨米的胸上，回应他新情人的问题。

"倒是不太痛。"枕在萨米的胳膊上总归还是不太舒服，梅苏特调整着睡姿，声音有些走调，"还挺舒服的。"

萨米见他半个身子都从薄毯下滑了出去，手一拢又把人捉回来，这下梅苏特干脆坐了起来，他将手搭在萨米的光胳膊上，伸了个懒腰。萨米看着他的梅苏特的侧身的影子，他想到了鹿的脊背和吻部，梅苏特的两个小小的肩胛骨在皮囊上撑出诱人的曲线，自然如露珠滑下出的弧线，微微下陷的脊椎线，消失在尾椎。萨米试图为自己对梅苏特的偏爱找到的理由已经大半呈现在他眼前。

在萨米面前，梅苏特总是会有意无意地展现出不那么懂事成熟的一面，不自觉地变回那个十五六岁的少年，忘掉胸中的理想抱负，抛掉多余的聪明才智，只保留无害的任性的灵气。他都说不上来为什么眨眼间他会起兴去吻萨米，或许他一直想吻萨米，梅苏特试探着他在萨米心中的定位，他是一个用自身当诱饵的猎手，毫不在乎会被咬掉一块肉，至少在滚到床上去之前梅苏特都以为萨米不咬人，现在他脖子上，腰上，粉红的乳尖上，好几个至少要一周才能消掉的齿印修正了他的看法，萨米不仅咬人，而且没轻没重的。

他的萨米热的像一团火，特别是在没有冷气的房间里，梅苏特摆脱萨米试图把他按回床上的手，赤裸着身子踩在地板上，为了方便清理，原来的主人选了瓷砖做地板，恰巧和了梅苏特这会儿的心思，他就差没有直接躺下了。他打了一个长长的呵欠，游荡在小小的房间里，不作寸缕，如同一尾鱼。

梅苏特的行为看似一台独角戏。

这是一场奇异的双人舞，舞者梅苏特负责肢体的摆动，舞者萨米观赏着他，制造出空间中的张力，这个小，昏暗，杂乱的房间就是布景。梅苏特和萨米都没真正的进过剧院看任何一场戏或者舞蹈，此时此刻无形的剧情线设计让萨米也离开床铺去加入梅苏特的动态中，又可以说成把萨米的静态带给梅苏特。

他毫不费力的擒住梅苏特。他看进梅苏特的眼中，胸膛贴上他最为喜爱的温热的脊背，他确实比梅苏特要热一些，可能是他更成熟一些在身体上的一种表现。总之梅苏特让他搂着，萨米感觉心情大好。

笑容爬上萨米还没留上胡子的俊脸。

这段回忆并没有出现在当时拎着包被靠个满怀的萨米的脑中。眼前情绪低落，胡思乱想的梅苏特比记忆中的梅苏特要更棘手。他很想安慰梅苏特，说他还有很多次机会可以去，不用着急，就当是去见见世面，三大皆空也没什么。他没说出口，隐隐约约在萨米心中，他知道梅苏特不会无功而返。他们在空闲时聊天，梅苏特连说带比划地向他解释一些战术和先进装备的时候这样的信任在他心中产生，就像淘金的人见到金砂沉积在沙岸上，就能预判河床附近的金矿脉，萨米因梅苏特肆意飞扬的神采而确信他的少年是天才。

于是他没有立刻出言安慰，随意起了一个话头，"没有同学和你一起去吗？"

"有啊，我和马尔科一起去的。"

"怎么没有一起回来?"萨米顺着话头问下去，在他预想的场景中梅苏特就是一个人拎着行李往他的方向走，他想像中的梅苏特看不清表情。那是一个掠影，萨米不知道梅苏特会怎样出现在他面前。

"他和我报的项目不一样，他还没考完。你今天怎么会来接我？"

"恰好有时间。你的车票是我订的，刚刚好过来。怎么样，有我陪着，是不是开心一些？"

他们走上换乘的列车的月台，由汗臭，嘈杂，规划的一塌糊涂的楼栋垛叠成的暑夏已经来临个，刚刚梅苏特在返程的列车上还在抱怨航空列车资源局不肯升级车组，结果在太空中列车里冷的要死，现在他巴不得赶快躲到哪个阴冷的角落。他与萨米分享了这个想法。萨米说那你不要靠在我身上，我也挺热的。

梅苏特就算热死也要靠在他身上。他假装要去踩萨米的脚，萨米跳开凭着手长隔的远远地揉他的头发作为报复。空无一人的列车在梅苏特的背后冲进起始站站台，萨米推搡着把梅苏特塞进去然后按在一个空位上，萨米在身体上总是有优势的。

回到地面的感觉冲散了他的不安，梅苏特和萨米十指交缠，他看着萨米的侧脸，而萨米正不知道看着那里在发呆，或者想什么事，没有注意到梅苏特没有重量的目光。在这个瞬间，群鸟落在阿西西的圣方济各的肩头，梅苏特意识到他如果什么都没选上，那他又可以在萨米身边待上至少一年，如果九年之后他仍然能坐在这趟从半空中穿城而过的列车上看着萨米赫迪拉不知为何而表情凝重的侧脸，他会永远留在他身边。他会在地面上度过一生，也会在萨米的身边度过一生。之前他一直没有认真想过要留在地面，在这节发出噪音的车厢里，梅苏特觉得留下也不错。他没对自己挑明的是，有萨米在旁的生活确实不经意间成为了他理想中的生活，萨米对他没太多要求，他对萨米亦是如此。

未经时间的考验他便天真地信任了萨米。而萨米对梅苏特心中的一番风浪翻滚一无所知。

列车进入一道堪堪的两栋建筑间的窄缝，逃离了人造光源丰富的世界，车厢里变黑了许多。梅苏特心中的一个标志。

还有十八分钟的车程，五六分钟的脚程，二十秒的门禁识别。

他想到了家。

 

下

有些事情使人觉得遗憾，仅仅是因为我们做了自己认为对的决定，却没有得到我们想要的结果。这些遗憾挑开了人们所戴的自大的面纱，将面对命运的软弱无能暴露出来。

五分钟前梅苏特站在楼道口的终端机前查询自己的成绩，屏幕总是很油腻，这是一台楼栋通用的终端机，成功识别后，他盯着油的痕迹发呆等查询结果。他希望自己能被选上，也做好了看不到录取通知书的准备。  
项目：飞行员实习生  
状态：录取

项目：观察员实习生  
状态：录取

项目：战术分析员实习生  
状态：录取

梅苏特很想说这像做梦一样，可是他从没梦到过的场景，在他的梦里最好的一次也不过是飞行员录取。录取，录取，录取。三个录取几乎击昏了他，比做梦更加不真实，他只在清醒地时候幻想过这样的场景。

直到他坐倒在地，他突然想起萨米，萨米也应该立刻知道这个好消息。梅苏特全然没有发觉这也是一封离别通知书，上面清楚地规定了他和萨米剩下的日子。他奔跑在街上去告诉萨米，今天萨米也像往常还要巡逻，梅苏特却不再假装偶遇，这个消息给了他一个正当理由去打断萨米，他的身体受限于人的能力，不能立刻见到萨米让他感到焦灼，折磨他早就飞向萨米的心。

萨米像是梅苏特生活中的一个基准。萨米确定存在的，真实的事物才是万物一缺的，只有萨米也确认了，他才能彻底放心。

他的萨米站在一道光线下，侧头发现了他正狂奔着向自己冲来，他张开向前跨步热烈地拥它入怀。萨米就是梅苏特的地面，梅苏特将自己置于地面之上不用担心坠落，将自己的秘密和柔软的内核埋在地下不用担心被伤害。

他的嘴唇连接上萨米的。他先尝到咸味，汗水的味道，然后是薄荷的味道，可能是解暑喝的饮料或糖片，然后是他说不上来的统称为萨米的味道。满心的期待在他们相连的舌尖传递，梅苏特勾住萨米的脖子去加深这个吻，全然忘记他们还在市井大街，正在一片抢眼的阳光下，这个刹那间梅苏特把一切都忘了个干净，萨米的手揽在他的腰上，如果在家，他要不顾一切做爱，因为这就是那样的一个吻。

他的理智从这个使人情迷意乱的吻中挣扎出来，不情愿地指使缺氧无力的身体推开萨米，如果真的可以溺死在一个吻里，他现在情愿溺死，但天下哪有这么好的事情。萨米的脸终于和他隔开了一段距离，在阳光下男人的脸上纤毫毕现，失去了眉骨投下的阴影的遮蔽的双眼中的棕色像奇怪的变了色的森林，他能看见他眼睫毛下面的小小的晒出来的红点，也能看见他高耸的鼻骨上面薄薄一层皮肤的纹路。

梅苏特说："我被录取了！萨米，我被录取了！"

萨米将他压进自己的怀中，用力地收紧手臂与他拥抱，几乎要将他从地面上举起来。梅苏特的大脑在完成了已知的最后一个任务后陷入宕机，他任由萨米抱住他到有些窒息的程度，他喜欢就这样被抱着，萨米的鼻息喷在他的耳畔，痒痒的，像小发丝突然刮过，他在祝贺他，萨米高兴得好像是自己被录取了，他的吻落在红透滚烫的耳尖，然后向下轻轻点在耳垂上，他的梅苏特是滚烫的，像刚刚喷发的岩浆的热度从唇间传来，像他正吻着整个盛夏，仅仅用唇瓣，他触上梅苏特的下颌线，那里有一点细细的绒毛，仿佛正是特别为了亲吻时特别的触感而一直长不长，梅苏特触电般的抖了一下，受不了这样的挑逗，他自觉顶上萨米旋梭中的嘴唇。

他真的要溺死了。萨米及时的放开了他，跑去像半条街之外的巡逻队队友请了假借了车，盛夏的白天没什么值得他留在大街上品味的，鉴于梅苏特比盛夏更热烈。梅苏特坐在副驾驶上，双脚收在座位上，从脸到隐没进衣领的锁骨都是诱人的粉红，从热水中捞起来的深深浅浅的红。蔓越莓冰淇淋出现在萨米的脑中，冰凉甜蜜，正是整个夏天最热的时候应当享受到的。

他的梅苏特喘匀了气，向后仰靠在椅背上，他也喜欢这样躺在萨米身上，向他讲述自己的难以置信。他看得出来梅苏特又惊又喜，可能惊还更多一点。萨米平静下来花的时间比梅苏特少的多，到家之前他已经想到很有可能在这个夏天结束之后他就再也见不到梅苏特了，可能会更早，因为梅苏特的录取情况这样格格不入，他几乎还是个孩子。但他也是个天才。

他想抓着梅苏特去终端机那儿再确认一遍，看看吓坏了了少年的通知书，他要亲眼看那判决通知。梅苏特抓着他的手臂又一次吻上来，他靠在刚刚关上的门板上知道自己沦陷得太深，梅苏特这条狡猾的鱼牵住不肯放手的渔人萨米将他拖进欲海深处。

他从来都拒绝不了梅苏特的请求，萨米不知道自己想要的是什么，梅苏特完全敞开了自己在他身下配合的摆胯，叫着他的名字请求他更加放纵地对待他，他想要的正是这样。想要控制怀中湿漉漉的梅苏特，用锋利的牙齿留下一串串的痕迹，握住他的手腕知道自己掌心炽痛的火焰在情人的一片片皮肤上留下烙印。

他知道梅苏特也想要这些，白天他们维持着的对彼此的充足信任和自由下是找不到出口的占有欲与不安，要么保持距离不要将关系化作枷锁束缚住手脚，要么彻底沉浸在擦破皮肤鲜血直流的撕扯中，如野兽般交合也不要紧。

这样的性爱令人精疲力尽，顾虑与烦恼也被欲浪打碎，只来得及冲个澡然后打开冷气，萨米搂着梅苏特就在一片狼藉中沉沉入睡，他们的身上还有曾被燃烧过留下的灰烬的余热，新装的冷气很快给室内降了温，他们依偎在一起，道了晚安。

梅苏特问萨米会不会想他。

萨米说，你现在还在我身边，所以还好。

他不能向梅苏特保证未来的事情，他只能抓住和梅苏特的现在，每分每秒。他和朋友换了轮班再加上几顿饭换来剩下的夏日在梅苏特身边的居留权，他好像很久没能花上一个假期留在他长大了不少的小情人身边，他依然熟悉他的身体，却不像他想的那样熟悉他的头脑中的想法，从前梅苏特是萨米的小跟班，现在变成了无所事事的萨米跟在梅苏特身后。

梅苏特赶他回去工作，他宁愿一个人去办那些手续，在他离开地表之前还有很多准备要做，要先去填一份意向书决定自己的最终项目，还要去植入皮下信号。他领了一个私人便携式终端机，萨米对那个东西很感兴趣，或许等梅苏特离开了地表他还能靠这个继续联系他。他没准备好彻底和梅苏特断了联系。

梅苏特要亲自将这件事告诉他的父母，于是他们一起回了趟出生的城市，萨米的父母已经老迈，他的妹妹也已经结婚了，这个小家庭目前还没有孩子，但他看见了小衣服放在餐桌旁的橱柜上。

梅苏特眼眶红红的与父母兄妹告别，最终眼泪如珍珠从断了线的项链滑下，泣不成声是预想中的，梅苏特在回程的卧铺列车上硬是要和他挤在一张窄床上，蜷缩在他最熟悉的怀抱里。

他没说过害怕太空中的生活，事实上他经历过很多天的模拟的太空生活，他看着真实的宇宙，分不清它们与模拟出的宇宙的区别。

仅有的差别在于萨米，深空之中没有萨米，连模拟的都没有。

他要搭乘最早的列车去空间站换乘去太空基地的飞船，萨米以前从来没上来过，他只能送梅苏特到这里，他一直握着梅苏特的手，是这个夏天里他第一万次试图去记下梅苏特的触感，他柔软的指尖的纹路，他不可能认不出梅苏特，他不可能忘记。

梅苏特最终没有像大部分电影里将要远行的恋人那样给他一个临别吻，他怕萨米尝出他舌尖的苦味，他怕他放不下过去。

萨米又确认了梅苏特的终端机号，和梅苏特的面容。

梅苏特说："我又不是现在就去上战场，一有空我马上回来，你一定要乖乖待在原地等我。"

他装作没事人装得很失败。

梅苏特倒着走在攘攘的登机道上，难得展现出告别的热情，挥着手大喊再会。

他看着梅苏特消失在人流与曲折走道的拐角。几乎确信这是他最后一次见到梅苏特。

不再会。

**Author's Note:**

> btw，正经的星际au是拉郎。等这篇写完了大概很久不写脸鱼。
> 
> 0211轻微地更新了
> 
> 0217更新完啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！


End file.
